Desperate Measures
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: A new girl shows up at Westley and enters the music department. She has an awful time making friends and an even worse family life. Sunny takes her under his wing, but can he help such a troubled girl? SunnyOC, slight onesided KamOC.
1. Kasia's School Life

**Disclaimer: I only own Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

"Tamika, the music was beautiful but…the death threat toward Eddie sorta ruined the mood," Sunny pointed out. "Lil' D, let's see what you got,"

"Alright!" Lil' D raised his drumsticks and was ready to play when a knock at the door sounded.

"Sorry, Lil' D, just a second here," Sunny apologized as he answered the door. Principal Luna stood there with a tall but very slim girl dressed in a black t-shirt and tight dark blue jeans.

"Can I help you, Principal Luna?" Sunny asked, glancing at the girl and then back at the principal.

"You now have a new student. Her name is…what was your name again?"

"Kasia Mitton," the girl announced, keeping her eyes on her black Converse shoes.  
"Yes. Well, Kasia Mitton has very recently transferred here from a very small town in Michigan and both she and her parents requested she join your class," Principal Luna announced. "Kasia, why don't you go and meet your new classmates? I have a few matters to discuss with Mousier Bridges,"

"Yes sir," Kasia nodded and slipped into the room.

"Kasia, huh? Well, Kasia, what instruments do you play?" Lil' D took the liberty of asking.

"I play keyboard, drums, guitar…guitar's my favorite…but I'll try to learn something else if all those instruments are taken," she replied without looking up.

"Yo, I ain't Medusa. You won't turn to stone if you look at me," he teased. Blushing, Kasia met his dark brown eyes with her pale blue ones, matching her very pale face that was brushed with freckles. She was chewing on her lower lip.

"Look, new girl," Tamika ordered, and Kasia looked up. "You're more than welcome to play guitar. I prefer harp anyway,"

"Thanks…um, what's your name?" Kasia asked.

"It's Tamika, and don't go spreading it around that I was nice to you, either. I got a rep to keep,"

"I won't, I promise," Kasia nodded as Tamika handed her a guitar.

"I'm Madison! I would love to be your best friend, if you want!"

"I could use some new friends…" Kasia told the flower child.

"Yay! I love new friends!" Madison squealed, twirling around the room.

"Hi, I'm Eddie. I'm extremely rich," Eddie introduced himself, making sure the light shone on his diamond ring as he shook her hand.

"Hi, Eddie…" Kasia seemed a bit taken back by his frankness, telling her how rich he was.

"I noticed you staring at me, but my heart belongs to Tamika," Eddie grinned.

"I wasn't staring at you…" Kasia took a few steps back as Tamika threatened Eddie.

"He's mildly insane. Actually, we're all a bit insane in our own way. I'm Kim. I'll admit to insanity, but in a good way," Kim smiled.

"I'm her twin brother, Kam," Kam added.

"Hi Kim and Kam," Kasia replied.

"I'm Philly Phil!" he exclaimed, running over.

"Wow, you're really tall!" Kasia exclaimed, looking up.

"I get that a lot…" Philly Phil admitted. At that point, Sunny walked back into the class.

"Have you met everyone in the class?" Sunny asked.

"Everyone but you," Kasia replied.

"Okay. I'm Sunny Bridges, your music teacher. You play guitar, I hear?"

"Yes," Kasia nodded.

"Would you mind playing something for the class?"

"No, not at all,"

"Okay, class, stop talking and listen up," Sunny ordered. "Whenever you're ready, Kasia,"

"Okay," Kasia took a breath and began playing the guitar, and the tune that happened was so simplistic, yet so beautiful that it was almost magic. Even Tamika seemed calmed by it. When she stopped, she glanced at Sunny, pushing her dark hair out of her eyes, revealing her eyes that appeared to be asking if what she'd done had been good enough.

"Wow…Kasia, where'd you learn to play like that?" Sunny asked.

"I didn't have much to do back at my old school," Kasia admitted, as though this explained everything. The bell rang and all of the kids dashed out. Kam, who always took a bit longer, was last out the door.

"Hey, Kam, you think you could take Kasia to her classes for the rest of the day? Principal Luna said she had three out of four of her next classes with you, and the one she doesn't have with you is right next to your math class," Sunny asked.

"Sure thing!" Kam replied, leaving. Sunny watched the two students leave together, and sighed.

"It's hard to believe…" Sunny muttered something under his breath, and then began doing some paperwork.

"So, um, this is the cafeteria…" Kam muttered, turning to leave.

"Wait, don't all of us have the same lunch?" Kasia queried.

"Well, yeah, but I usually eat in the library," Kam told her.

"Oh…okay, then," Kasia replied sadly, entering the cafeteria, watching sadly as Kam left. She noticed that all of the people she'd met in music class were with other groups, and none of them seemed quite the people she'd get very well along with. After getting lunch, she was about to sit down at an empty table when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Kasia, you wanna eat in my room today?" he asked.

"That'd be great!" Kasia thankfully exclaimed.

"So, did you teach yourself to play, or did one of your parents teach you?"

"I taught myself guitar. My dad wanted me to take up piano, but I just wasn't into it. My mother wanted me to learn trumpet or sax, but I wasn't very good at that, either. So I taught myself something that I knew I was interested in, and now it's become a main focus in my life," Kasia replied, nibbling on some unidentifiable brownish-green glop, which was what was being served in the cafeteria.

"That's cool. How long have you been playing?" Sunny queried.

"About two, maybe three years on an acoustic, and then I got an electric for my last birthday," Kasia answered.

"From your parents?" Sunny asked.

"My mom, at least," Kasia replied. "My dad bought me a vacuum cleaner,"

"A vacuum cleaner?" Sunny echoed.

"It was his way of saying that I spent too much time on the computer and needed to start some chores," Kasia explained, but in her voice Sunny sensed a bit of 'I-can't-believe-it-either' as her answer.

"Okay," Sunny nodded, and they ate in silence until the bell rang.

A week passed since Kasia had gone to Westley, but she still was eating lunch in the music room instead of with her peers. She seemed to have formed a friendship with the twins, and spent the extra class time talking with them, but though the twins appeared to be the ones she related to most, that wasn't saying much, as their conversations were generic. Kasia and Kim didn't squeal together the way he'd seen Kim squeal with her other friends, and she and Kam showed little interest in the same things. He knew for a fact that she got along worse with everyone else, not just in the music class, but in the whole school. Sunny himself had seen the girl walking down the hall, staring at the ceiling, an aloof expression on her face. Sometimes she even talked to herself. He'd heard the other kids talking about her, calling her names like 'ditz' and 'dork'. A few kids even pushed her or took things from her cradling arms when she wasn't looking. He'd never seen a girl fit in so horribly. She was like sugar against salt: better, but not the same.

"Alright, class dismissed. Madison, Eddie, keep working on those solos. They'll be the shining moments in the piece if you can polish them up a bit," Sunny ordered.

"Sounds fun!" Madison squealed.

"I'll try my best," Eddie promised. Sunny was picking up loose music sheets when he noticed Kasia still standing there.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Kasia took a paper out of her binder and handed it to him.

"My mom said to give this to you," she told him. Opening it up, he found a note written in red pen.

_**Dear Kasia's Music Teacher,**_

_**Since music is the subject we want our Kasia to focus most on, we would like to invite you to dinner this Saturday. Our house is 1223 Mockingbird Lane. If you need to contact me, my number is 587-2235. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Mrs. Mitton**_

"Do you think you can come?" Kasia questioned.

"Yeah, I'm sure I can," Sunny replied, smiling.

"Great, I'll tell my mom," Kasia told him, gathering her things and walking off to her next class.


	2. Kasia's Home Life

**Disclaimer: I only own Barbie, Tony, and Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

"Robin Road…Lark Lane…ah, here it is. Mockingbird Lane," Sunny turned his car onto the next road. 1223 was the third house on it, and Sunny pulled into the driveway. After ringing the doorbell, he had to wait quite a while before a woman answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Sunny Bridges, Kasia's music teacher?"

"You're Kasia's boyfriend?" the woman asked. She wore a stained pink tank top and obviously no bra with a pair of cutoffs that actually look like she'd chopped off a pair of dirty and ripped jeans with a pair of ankle socks. Her hair was an obviously fake blonde.

"No, I'm her music teacher,"

"Yeah, the one she's been endlessly fawning over. Either way, come in," the woman ordered. "I'll have her come down here. Make yourself at home in the den,"

"Thanks," he replied, going into the directed room and finding a man with very hairy arms and legs slouching in one of the armchairs.

"What're you doing here?" he demanded.

"I'm Kasia's music teacher,"

"Oh. I expected you to be white. Not that you had to be, I'm not a racist," the man chortled as though that was the funniest thing ever, him not being a racist.

"That's nice to know, sir. Are you her father?"  
"No, I'm her boyfriend," the man sarcastically replied. "Yeah, I'm her father,"

"It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Mitton,"  
"Call me Tony," the man sighed. He was wearing an equally stained white undershirt with a pair of blue plaid boxers. On his feet he wore a pair of filthy tennis shoes with no socks.

"I'll do that," Sunny agreed. He heard a loud female voice yelling something about 'sleeping all day' and being a 'good-for-nothing free-loading bum', and then the woman came down with Kasia following. Her hair was tied into two loose pigtails and she wore a white t-shirt with a sports logo on it and matching blue shorts with two white lines on each side. She was barefoot. He could've let his jaw drop onto the floor when he saw all the bruises she'd been covering up with jeans and, more recently, a grey ski cap with various buttons on it. On her legs there were at least seven, and on her left leg there was a cut, and on her forehead there was the worst-looking bruise. It was big and green and looked as though a blood vessel might've burst.

"Nice to see you again, Kasia," Sunny smiled.

"Hi, Sunny…" she seemed a bit appalled at the ensembles her parents were sporting, but said nothing.

"Tony, do you know what your daughter was just caught doing?"

"No, Barbie, what was she doing?"

"Napping. Napping in the middle of the day!"

"Napping?" the man's bellow startled Sunny as the man jumped to his feet and walked over to Kasia. He was at least two feet taller than Sunny and about seven times as big around.

"I was just tired, Papa. I've been so busy, with the move and everything…"

"Don't blame your laziness on the move!" With a glance at Sunny, he growled, "We'll finish this later. For now, go put on something that doesn't make you look like a slut and meet us at the table!"

"Yes, Papa," Kasia replied, walking up the stairs.

"Mr. Bridges, would you like some coffee?" Barbie questioned, pointing to a pot.

"No, thank you," Sunny replied quickly. "Um, excuse me for a moment, I'm going to wash my hands. Could you point me to the bathroom?"

"Upstairs and to the left," Barbie smiled, and Sunny ran upstairs, stopping Kasia as she was leaving her room dressed in a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and her signature grey ski cap. He opened his mouth to speak, and she beckoned him to her room.

"They can hear us talk out there," she explained after closing the door.

"Kasia, the bruises, the yelling…do they hit you?" Kasia turned very pale suddenly and sat down on the bed.

"No, of course not! I fall down a lot, very klutzy…" she insisted. Sitting down next to her, Sunny placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Kasia, you can tell me anything," Sunny whispered, and tears began rolling down her cheeks.  
"I can't tell you…they'll find out…" Kasia whispered.

"It's just me and you…and neither of us are going to tell them," Sunny told her, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Get out!" They both jumped when her father walked into the room. "Get the heck outta my house, the both of ya! I don't ever want to see you around here again!"

"But Papa, I live here!" Kasia insisted. "I can't just leave!"

"You'll do whatever the heck I tell you too! Go live with your boyfriend!" he roared. "I'll give you a half hour, and by then, you'll wish you were dead!" The door slammed. Tears still pouring down her cheeks, she turned to Sunny for guidance.

"Pack enough things for a week. You can stay with me for that long," Sunny told her calmly. Kasia began pulling things out of drawers and out of her closet, including a few things off her bed and desk. Grabbing her backpack off her desk chair, she followed Sunny down the stairs and out the door. As they pulled away, Sunny glanced at the trembling girl.

"Yes," she whispered.

"What was that?" Sunny queried.

"Yes. They hit me," she told him, and as they pulled away, Sunny hugged the girl lightly. "It'll be alright," he told her. "I promise,"


	3. Hospitality

**Disclaimer: I only own Barbie, Tony, and Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

**Also, **_**please **_**leave me a review. Even if you think it was absolutely awful and the worst plot ever, tell me so. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my only subscriber, Mossheart. Thanks, Mossheart!**

"Well, here it is," Sunny announced as he pulled into his garage.

"Wow! Your house is amazing!" Kasia gazed at it in awe. "I'd love to live out here! My neighborhood…well, what was my neighborhood, before I was kicked out…all the houses are so close together, they all look almost exactly alike, and the only tree we have is the little dying one in the front yard…"

"I've seen it," Sunny told her with a grin. "Truthfully, it gets a bit lonely out here sometimes. You say the houses are too close together, but my neighbors live miles away from me. Anyways, c'mon. I'll take you to the guest room,"

"Wow! You have a guest room? My house only has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen!"

"My house has so many rooms, I think it's quite possible to get lost in it," Sunny admitted. "Now, if you're done gawking at my house, we should get inside. It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow,"

"No I don't. Tomorrow's a Sunday," Kasia reminded him, glancing at him.

"When you're a teacher, kiddo, Sundays _are _school days," Sunny told her. She gaped.

"Wow!" Kasia exclaimed. "My mom works at a car parts factory and my dad paints houses. They try to avoid children as much as possible…including me,"

"Let's not dwell on that. This next week, I'm gonna make sure you're having the most fun you've ever had. I think you deserve it more than anyone I've ever met,"

"Wow!" Kasia's blue eyes grew huge. "Really?"

"Absolutely. I have a conference with Madison's parents tomorrow, but after that, we can do whatever you want," Sunny told her. She hugged him tightly.

"You're the coolest teacher ever!" she squealed.

"Thanks, Kasia," Sunny smiled and patted her on her brown-haired head. "Well, here's the guest room,"

"Wow!" Kasia's eyes grew gigantic at the sight of it. The curtains, walls, and bedclothes were a pale, silvery blue. There was a nightstand with a phone and a lamp on it in the corner, and a large TV in front of the bed. Both a closet and a dresser were by the wall with the TV, and a large window sat next to the bed. A huge bathroom was off to the side.

"Get yourself settled in…there's a map of the house on the door. Meet me in the kitchen once you're settled in. You like lasagna?"

"I love lasagna!" Kasia admitted.

"Great. I'll make us some lasagna," Sunny told her as he left. Kasia began emptying her bag onto the bed. She'd brought several sets of clothes, her toothbrush and toothpaste, her schoolbag with all her books and homework in it, both of her guitars, her CD player and some CD's, her drawing bag with some coloring utensils, pencils, erasers, and a sketchbook, and her stuffed cat. Wait a minute…she didn't remember packing a stuffed cat! She didn't even remember _owning _a stuffed cat. Reaching into the bag and lifting it out, she realized that it was her _real _cat, Clove, named because of the white clover-shaped spot on his chest. She remembered that he liked to nestle into the bag she'd chosen, and in her hurry, she hadn't noticed him when she'd started tossing things into the bag.

"Clove…" she sighed, lifting the kitten out of the bag. He mewed softly, and then purred when she rubbed his back. She shrugged off the grey hooded sweatshirt she'd been wearing and rolled it into a cushion for him, which he happily accepted, curling up on it immediately.

"Just stay there while I get organized," she ordered, hanging up clothes on hangers and resting her two guitars against the dresser. After she came out of the bathroom after putting her toothbrush and toothpaste on the sink, she glanced at the map on the door.

"Oh, the kitchen's not too far away…c'mon, Clove, we should tell Sunny about you," Clove mewed, as though agreeing, and hopped into Kasia's arms. Kasia arrived at the kitchen and found Sunny standing at the stove.

"You get settled in okay?" he asked when he heard her walk in.

"Yeah…um…Sunny…how do you feel about cats?" Kasia asked.

"Cats? Um…well, cats are…cute…I guess. Why do you ask?" Sunny queried, turning to face her. She held up Clove.  
"I found a little stowaway in my bag. He sleeps in there sometimes and I guess I didn't see him when I was throwing stuff in," Kasia explained. "You're not allergic or anything, are you?"

"Nah," Sunny replied, turning off the stove and walking over. "What's his name?"

"Clove…see, cuz he's got a clover-shaped white spot on his chest?"

"Yep. Well, nice to meet you, Clove," Sunny stroked him on the head. "I had a cat when I was your age. A Siamese, named Zoey. I wanted to take her with me when I moved out, but my parents couldn't part with her. There's some tuna in the cupboard, if you think he's hungry,"

"Okay," Kasia stood up and took it out, opening it with the can opener and pouring it into a small dish, then placing it on the floor. Clove nibbled at it and then mewed his thanks before gulping down the rest.

"This lasagna is delicious!" Kasia announced, and Sunny laughed.

"I'm glad you think so. It was the only thing I could cook when I still lived at home. I burned everything else, even water. I couldn't even make toast!"

"Once, I was trying to make my parents breakfast, because my dad had had a hard day at work and had slept in for a really long time. I was trying to make toast and eggs and bacon all at the same time that I was pouring orange juice. I got so confused that I cooked the toast and orange juice on the stove, put bacon in the toaster, and poured eggs into glasses. Needless to say, it didn't go well," Kasia admitted, and they both laughed.

"So your parents weren't always…like this?" Sunny asked.

"Oh, no. For the longest time they were perfect, as in couldn't-have-asked-for-better. They let simple mistakes slide and if I goofed up too badly, I was punished, but fairly. They even let me say how I thought I should be punished. We actually talked together. We were all so happy. But then my mom got pregnant with a baby boy, but he died during birth. I don't know how it changed so much, but it did. They said it was my fault and started being different. It started with just yelling, and then one day my dad got so angry that he smacked me. It never stopped after that," Kasia sighed, and Sunny placed a hand on her shoulder. As though sensing the mood, Clove leapt into Kasia's lap and rubbed his head against her stomach.

"Well, thanks for dinner. I should go to bed now, I'm pretty exhausted," Kasia admitted.

"Okay, good night, Kasia," Sunny called after her.

"Good night!" she called back, smiling. He heard a door open and close and then began putting dishes into the dishwasher. A little later, he jumped as a small brown cat with a white spot on his chest leapt onto the counter.

"I'll take you to Kasia's room. I don't want you getting lost," Sunny told him, scooping the tiny cat into his arms and carrying him down the hall. He knocked on the door to no answer, but the door was unlocked so he entered. He saw that the lights were on and the TV was on to a cartoons channel, but she had fallen asleep on the floor. He turned out the light and flicked off the TV, and very gently scooped his small student into his arms and lay her in the bed, pulling the blankets over her. Clove leapt onto the bed and nuzzled up by her chest, and Kasia draped an arm over him. Sunny left the room and closed the door quietly. As he walked into his living room to watch TV, something in his chest seemed to pang against him softly.

"I'd do the same thing for any of my other students…she was kicked out of her home by her own father…it's just a bit of compassion, pity, sympathy…" he muttered to himself as he collapsed on the couch. _Is it really _something inside him questioned. Outwardly, he insisted _yes_, but on the inside, he replied _no_.


	4. The Reality Comes Forth

**Disclaimer: I only own Clove (forgot to mention that in the last chapter), Barbie, Tony, and Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my first reviewer, ****Animus of Lacuna****. Thanks!**

**A word of warning…I'll be on vacation in NYC all next week…from very, very early Sunday morning (meaning around 1 am) to early next Monday. I'll see if my mom will let me use her laptop on the train, but I HIGHLY doubt she will, so I'm sorry…I'll see if I can get something up tomorrow…but I don't think I'll be able to.**

Kasia woke up the next morning to find Clove batting a guitar pick around her bed. For a second, she thought she was still at home, but then she glanced around and remembered that she was at Sunny's house and climbed out of bed. Going to the closet, she chose a light pink Happy Bunny t-shirt and jeans. After she was dressed, she went into the bathroom, brushed her hair and teeth, and then scooped Clove up and wandered to the kitchen, where Sunny was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and nibbling on toast. She saw that a slice of toast was sitting at another place at the table and sat down there. Sunny glanced over at her.

"Morning, Kasia," he smiled.

"Morning," she replied, biting into the toast.

"You sleep okay?" he asked.

"Yep," she nodded. Clove walked over to where a bowl of tuna had already been placed.

"Well, my conference with Madison's parents is in about an hour. You can come if you want, stay here if you want," Sunny told her.

"I think I'll stay here," Kasia told him.

"Okay," Sunny replied.

"Why don't any of the other kids like me?" Kasia suddenly blurted out, surprising Sunny.

"I knew this was coming at one time or another…okay, what gives you the impression that none of the others like you?"

"They call me names and throw things at me and take my stuff and start rumors about me…" Kasia explained. "Need I continue?"

"Well, do all of them do that?"

"Most do,"

"Do the kids in the music class?"

"Well, not as much as the others. The twins don't at all, but Kim's careful not to be seen around the other kids with me,"

"What about Kam? He seemed to take a liking to you,"

"He's nicer than any of the other kids in school, but we're still not really close friends. He's usually with his sister or the other really, really smart kids," Kasia sighed.

"You could ask Kam if you could sit with him at lunch and try to get to know his friends," Sunny told her.

"I tried that,"

"What happened?"

"They studied," Kasia stated.

"Huh?"

"All through lunch, they studied," Kasia sighed. "There wasn't a chance for me to get to know them, they were studying,"

"Oh, I see…" Sunny pondered this for a moment. "I'll see what I can do,"

"Thanks, Sunny," Kasia smiled. "You're the best friend I've ever had,"

"Honestly?" Sunny asked.

"My last school was worse than this. That's _why _we moved. And it's not exactly like I could call my parents friends," Kasia pointed out. "There's Clove, but he doesn't talk to me and help me like you do,"

"Thanks, Kasia, that means a lot," Sunny told her.

"It's the truth," Kasia shrugged.

"Okay, well, I got that conference. Figure out what you want to do while I'm gone, okay?" Sunny asked.

"Okay," Kasia agreed, watching him go. Clove was looking up at her.

"Clove, is it wrong to fall in love with you music teacher?" she queried once Sunny had left.

"Me-row," Clove replied, licking a paw.

"So, other than spacing out in class occasionally, Madison's doing fine, one of our best soloists, actually," Sunny told her parents. "Did you have any concerns?"

"Well, not about Madison, actually," her father admitted.

"Oh, what is it?" Sunny asked, concerned.

"Well, I was going through her backpack last night, and I found a note. She said she didn't write it, any of it, that she found it in her desk, and I don't deny it, but it concerned me nonetheless," her father admitted, handing it to her.

_New girl…who is she?_

**Kasha Mitten or something.**

_What's wrong with her? Is she emo?_

**Yep. Bet she cuts.**

_Wouldn't be surprised_. _She's WEIRD._

**Spaces out in the hall. Bet she's on drugs.**

_She and that weird Cam kid are always leaving music together._

**Isn't that cute. A nerd couple.**

_LOL._

"I asked Madison about the girl, this Kasha Mitten, they were talking about on here. She said she knew her from music. As far as you know, are any of these things true?" her father asked.

"We don't want to hurt her, Sunny; we just want to help her. The poor little thing…" Bianca whispered.

"No, she's not like this. She's just very misunderstood around school. Her parents…" Sunny faltered.

"Her parents…?" her father coaxed.

"They're…um…very worried about her school life. Very…helpful," Sunny lied.

"Oh. Well, we just wanted to make sure. Thanks," her father smiled as he and Bianca left. Sunny couldn't concentrate on the way home. He wanted to take those two girls and put them in Kasia's place, make them feel how she felt. Or maybe just slam their heads into a wall. Either way, he wanted them to be in pain. Why did he feel so protective of the girl? He wasn't so protective about Eddie when Tamika threatened him. Why Kasia? With a sigh, he decided that he knew why, he just couldn't admit it.


	5. Sunny's Remedy

**Disclaimer: I only own Clove (forgot to mention that in the last chapter), Barbie, Tony, and Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

**Okay, thanks to everyone who gave me these ideas! This chapter is an idea I got from my own mind…but I promise I have taken everyone's ideas to heart.**

**Thank you to emeraldstroker, essentially, I tried to PM you but you have PM-ing disabled, so I'll thank you here, and to Animus of Lacuna.**

Instead of going straight home, he turned into the parking lot of a place he knew well, the Bankhead Adoption Agency. Hating himself fully, he walked up to the desk.

"Hello, sir, can I help you?"

"There's a girl…she's almost twelve and I had to take her from her home because she was being horridly abused. Her parents willingly gave her up to me, they didn't want her. I…I can't take care of her anymore…I'm really not cut out for being a parent…is there anything you can do?" Sunny swallowed to keep from crying.

"Well, I'll be honest with you, sir, many people come here wishing to adopt children much younger than eleven, usually looking for babies. However, we do occasionally get people who've lost a child and want to have someone older, sort of to continue where they left off. If you'd like, you can write up a profile for this girl, we'll see if we can get her adopted,"

"Okay," Sunny took the questionnaire and sat down at one of the seats. The first few questions were easy.

Name: _Kasia Mitton_

Age: _11 ¾_

Hair Color: _Dark Brown_

Eye Color: _Blue_

Orientation: _Russian_

Thankful that he'd overheard her telling Kam that she was Russian, he looked at the next few questions and tried to answer truthfully.

Reason for Abandon: _Brutally abused, replacement guardian unable to care for any longer_

Notes: _Very cautious, doesn't get along with people well (most likely because of her past with her parents), but also very sweet and loving once she gets to know you. Also needs a home that would accept a cat, which she's very close to and cannot part with. NEEDS to be moved out of the Westley school district._

Signature: X_Sunny Bridges_

"Okay, Mr. Bridges, this looks very good," the receptionist said after she gave her his phone number. "We'll be sure to refer her to anyone who's interested,"

"Thanks," Sunny replied, and he got back into the car, feeling like the worst scum in the world.


	6. Phone Call Confession

**Disclaimer: I only own Clove (forgot to mention that in the last chapter), Barbie, Tony, and Kasia Mitton and this storyline.**

**A/N: Kasia's name is pronounced Kay-shah. Pretty much just the word 'Asia' with a K in front of it. Just thought I'd point that out, since I've heard it pronounced like Kasha.**

**This chapter came from a scene idea I got from emeraldstroker. I didn't use all of your idea, but putting Miss Lopez in got me started here.**

When he got home, he heard Kasia playing her guitar in her room, and while to most people it would sound like an innocent song with a haphazard melody, to him it sounded like it was distinctly saying 'Why, why, why?'

"Kasia?" he called, and the music stopped. She left the room and looked up at him.

"Hi Sunny…what's wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong, why would you think something's wrong?"

"You just look really sad and guilty. Did you have to say something bad about Madison? Were her parents mean to you?" she asked, and Sunny thought he might start crying at her innocence, her concern. How could he abandon her like this?

"Nah, it was nothing like that. I'm just really tired. Conferences wear me out!" Sunny yawned to punctuate the statement.

"Oh, okay. You had me worried for a second! Why don't you go lie down, I'll make lunch," Kasia offered, and Sunny almost argued, but he couldn't be with her much more or he'd break, so he smiled at her and lay down on the couch. Clove leapt up by him and he stroked him. Even Clove had grown on him. Kasia came out soon, carrying two plates with sandwiches on them.

"Thanks," he smiled at her as he took his.

"No problem!" Kasia smiled back at him and Clove left him and hopped up on Kasia's lap. "So, what did happen at the conference?"

"I just said that Madison was pretty good expect for occasionally spacing out in class, that she's one of our best soloists, and reminded them that her bow had broken last time in class and she needed to get a new one," Sunny explained. It wasn't technically a lie, anyway. That stuff _did _happen at the conference, just not _all _of it.

"Well, I've got homework, some of which is from your class, so I'll see you later!" Kasia stood up.

"Just tell me if you need any help," Sunny told her, and she bounced off. As soon as she did, Sunny picked up the phone and dialed a number he'd done everything to get.

Miss Lopez was standing in her bathroom, just getting out of the shower and half-dressed, when her cell phone rang. Walking out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and underwear, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Miss Lopez? It's Sunny,"

"Hello, Sunny," Miss Lopez smiled and sat down on her bed.

"Hi…um…I have to talk to you. About Kasia,"

"Is she failing in your class, Sunny?" Miss Lopez asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that…" Sunny replied. "No, she's doing great in my class…"

"I've seen it too, Sunny. The other kids treat her horribly. I always keep an eye on her in the halls, try to get the other kids to stop picking on her, get her stuff back from them at the least,"

"The other kids aren't the only ones," Sunny said darkly.

"The teachers are doing it too?" Miss Lopez sounded horrified.

"No, not the teachers, not as far as I know. It's her parents, Miss Lopez," Sunny sighed.

"Her parents? Sunny, this is…" Miss Lopez faltered.

"Her mother invited me over to dinner one night. All they did was yell at her, and I could see bruises all over her, and then I went up to her room to confront her and she started crying, she kept saying that they'd know, and then her father came in and yelled at us both to get out, and she seemed to reach out to me, so I took her in,"

"That was very sweet of you, Sunny," Miss Lopez told him.

"Yeah, but that's not where it ends…I…I fell in love with her. Headfirst, totally in love. And I realized that I couldn't do this…I couldn't keep her in my house if I was in love with her…I'd be a pervert if I did, right? So today I went to the adoption agency…and I…I hate myself for it…I can't believe…" Sunny couldn't speak, tears were rolling down his cheeks. "I can't believe I could abandon her again…Miss Lopez…what do I do?"

"Shh…Sunny, it's okay…" Miss Lopez soothed him. "Sunny, listen to me, okay? If there's one thing I know you're not, it's a pervert. If you love her, there is something in you telling you it's right. Love knows no age, Sunny, you have to grasp that. What you need to figure out now is if giving her up is right,"

"Thanks, Miss Lopez," Sunny sighed.

"Anytime, Sunny," Miss Lopez replied.


End file.
